Equality
by amariys
Summary: Aomine woke up in the middle of the night and had some time to muse about the interesting event in his and Kise's relationship. Implied KiAo. Oneshoot complete.


**Title: **Equality

**Writer: **Amariys

**Fandom/Characters: **Kuroko no Basuke/Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki

**Pairing(s): **AoKise

**Rating: **T

**Words count: **1250 words

**Prompt:** Imagine your OTP waking up after having sex the first time the night before. Person A looks over at Person B, finally fully realizing how perfect they actually are. And how cute they look when they're asleep. Secondary prompt: sheets.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. No trademark infringement or profit meant from the writing of this story.

**Summary: **Aomine woke up in the middle of the night and had some time to muse about the interesting event in his and Kise's relationship.

**A/N: **Just a small thing I write for nanowrimo. This doesn't really have any plot or theme. I just feel like writing it.

* * *

The room was still dark when Aomine opened his eyes. He tried to look up, groggily wondering what had wake him up this time. He lifted one hand to rub against his eyes and when he wanted to move the other hand, he felt heavy resistance. Confusion at once filled him. It was cleared when he looked down and saw the golden strands of his lover's hair resting on his chest though.

A small smile played on Aomine's face as he saw Kise Ryouta's peaceful sleeping face. Like always, Kise slept while hugging Aomine as if he was a big teddy bear. The blond had both his arms thrown on Aomine's chest while his leg tangled with Aomine's under the sheet. It should have been uncomfortable, but the warmth Kise's body emitted was pleasant enough Aomine decided to overlook the slight cramps on his muscles.

Trying to move into a more comfortable position, Aomine hissed when sharp pains from his lower back reminded him of what had happened. The faintest of blush dirtied his face at the recollection. He groaned softly, throwing one arm to cover his eyes, although the smile still could be seen on his face.

Now that he was slightly more awake, Aomine remembered clearly the previous activity he had engaged with his lover just before falling asleep. They both were naked-so it didn't take a genius to guess what had happened. Which was not exactly unusual. They had been lover for four months and ever since the first month, Aomine would always spend the weekend in Kise's apartment (because they couldn't exactly do sex in Aomine's house because of parents factor) and they would always spend the two days by loving each other. However, last night was quite special. Last night was different than any other nights, because it was the first time Aomine had allowed Kise to dominate him.

The look on Aomine's face softened as he swept the golden hair that fell on Kise's closed eyes. Kise looked calm and content now. There was no frown marring his pretty face, but Aomine remembered how he looked last night, when he finally told Aomine of his wish. He had been so red in the face. Kise's pale skin made it impossible for him to hide even the faintest of blush and last night, his face had been so red Aomine almost worried he would faint from the sheer embarrassment.

Chuckling slightly, Aomine couldn't help but to shake his head fondly. Kise had been so nervous when he asked whether he could be the top last night. He had been fidgeting and refusing to meet with Aomine's eyes even once. Which was amusing as well as annoying. Aomine didn't really understand why Kise was so worked up to ask about that, because it wasn't like he would refuse the other.

Aomine might have been egoistical for most of his life, but even he knew that when you were in a relationship, there was something called equality which should be maintained. He knew that and he wanted to extend that equality even to his sex life. True, before tonight, whenever they had sex, it was always Aomine fucking Kise, and he didn't even bother to ask whether Kise wanted to change position because he knew the blond loved being the bottom. Never once Kise complained about it whenever they made love and so Aomine was quite content with pleasuring his lover whenever he could. But perhaps he should have realized Kise was also a man. It was only natural for him to be curious about being on top.

The experience was new for Aomine too. He was used to be the teasing one-the one who could play his lover like a fine instrument until Kise finally cried out and unraveled beneath him-and when their position was reversed, it was quite ... interesting. He had always known Kise was a fast learner, of course, but he would never think the blond would apply his copying ability even for sex. To be reduced into quivering mess of impatience by his own technique was slightly frustrating, but he had thoroughly enjoyed it. There was pain, burning fucking pain that almost seemed endless at that time, and Kise almost pulled out from sheer panic, but Aomine held him in place and when the pain receded, it was not that bad.

Being the bottom meant less work—a fact that surprised Aomine quite a bit. He didn't have to concentrate how hard he should thrust or where he could find the nerve bundle that would always make Kise screamed in burning pleasure. It was refreshing to let Kise do all the work while he just had to enjoy the sensation that washed over him while enduring the slight pain. The groans and moans he couldn't hold back were embarrassing, yes, but at that moment he could care less about that and when he finally cum, it felt as if his released was pulled violently out of him-unexpected and very satisfying.

The expression on Kise's face when Aomine's inner walls contracted around his length as he reached climax was also something he would never forget. It was a look of pure amazement and adoration. And when Kise followed after him not long after that, the way he whispered Aomine's name made him shiver.

Aomine remembered the lazy kisses they shared after that. He remembered the way Kise's face was lighted up with his happy smile—as if Aomine had granted him everything his heart could wish for—and he remembered he had hit the idiot blond on the head for that. Because it was unbearable to have Kise's eyes gazing at him with pure love and Aomine really didn't want him to spout sappy sentences afterwards. Kise had grinned sheepishly at that, as if he could read Aomine's mind, and without words snuggled closer to Aomine, after wiping the sticky mess on their bodies with tissue.

Now, hours after that, Aomine was granted the rare opportunity of watching his lover asleep. Usually, Kise would wake up earlier than him in the morning, so it was not every day Aomine could observe his lover's sleeping face and as he watched the way blond eyelashes gently resting on pale porcelain cheeks, of the way golden strands of hair fanned out on his tanned chest, tickling small patch of skin there. His gaze went lower to focus on Kise's red lips which were curved into faint smile even in his sleep. Aomine took all of that in and realized, almost for the first time, how perfect Kise was.

Then again, Kise was a model. It was to be expected that he would be perfect—physical wise—but unlike the other models, Aomine knew Kise was truly perfect, both physical and personality wise. The blond was hard working, kind and he was truly loyal to his friends. He could be quite annoying sometimes, but Aomine still was really lucky to have Kise as his lover.

Sighing gently, Aomine tightened his hand around Kise and bestowed a kiss on the other's head. Kise murmured something in his sleep and squirmed, his feet brushing against Aomine's under the sheets. Aomine rearranged the sheet to cover both of them better before closing his own eyes. Kise didn't look like he was going to wake up anytime soon and even the sun was still resting. He might as well catch the sleep before it eluded him completely.

—**End.**


End file.
